


A storm in a teacup

by YouDontKnow (akirachan98)



Series: Rivamika Family [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Children, Dogs, F/M, Family, Love, Peace, Puppies, fight, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirachan98/pseuds/YouDontKnow
Summary: There are so many questions. How is our little family doing, and who or what is Hoover?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Series: Rivamika Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777768
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A storm in a teacup

A storm in a teacup

It was April and the weather was pleasantly sunny, you could stand it well in a uniform. Levi sat behind his desk in the quarters, as he often did, staring at a mountain of paper. Tired, he rubbed his eyes, for he had slept very little the previous night. Mikasa had been very restless and so he had hardly gotten any sleep. Just as Levi picked up his pen again, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in!" The door opened and he immediately recognized the stature of his wife in her uniform.

"Mikasa... is it time yet?" He glanced briefly at the clock.

"Yes, I'm going home now, to change and take the children. I'm sure Connie and Sasha are looking forward to it."

Levi nodded slightly, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on the bones of his hands. He was less euphoric than his wife because he still had some difficulties to feel relaxed around other people. A few weeks ago Sasha had invited them all and now it was time. Even though Levi did not feel very comfortable, he knew how important it was for Mikasa and how much his children were looking forward to it. Farlan and Isabel were now seven and six years old, he had the feeling that he had skipped the time, it had passed so quickly. For two years Mikasa was now also completely back in the survey corps. She led a small group of soldiers who had been the best of their year. It was her job to encourage them to perform at their best and to train them.

"Is everything okay?" She had stepped in front of the table and was now looking at Levi more closely.

"Yes, I'm just a bit tired, but I'm looking forward to it, too." He covered up the lie with a little smile.

"Well, that's all right, then." She put one hand on his cheek and leaned over the table to kiss him.

"I'm hurrying!"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She broke away from her husband, who watched her longingly, before she put her hand on the doorknob. She hesitated a moment and looked back at Levi's face.

"Is there anything else?"

"No... It's... I should go. I'll see you later." With these words she left.

After Mikasa had left the office, the black-haired man leaned back in his chair and sighed briefly. She acted strangely and yet everything seemed normal. He had agreed with Mikasa that he would join her later, because he had another conversation with Erwin. One hour later he was ready too and looked at the clock, it was already shortly after three and he thought about whether he should really go home before then. He always had change clothes in a cupboard in his office, a habit from old times. He decided to change quickly and go straight to Connie and Sasha's house. He knew how important it was to Mikasa and so he overcame his fear, even though he probably wouldn't feel comfortable at first, he should get used to it quickly. He was even looking forward to seeing his children playing happily and exuberantly with Connie and Sasha's. When he had checked his clothes one last time and straightened his jacket, he set off.

It only took a good half hour before he could already see his destination. He had really hurried, even though he still felt uncomfortable at the thought of the visit.

The closer he came to the small house, the more clearly, he could hear laughter, which unmistakably came from children. He considered going directly around the house into the garden but felt more comfortable knocking on the front door first. After some time, he heard dull footsteps and with a loud creaking the door opened. A smiling Connie looked at the man who struggled to do the same.

"Ahhh Levi! How nice that you are here! Come in, everyone's in the garden."

"Thanks for inviting me." As Levi pushed past Connie, he tapped him on the shoulder. Levi ignored the urge to clean the part of his jacket where Connie had touched him with his own hand. The young man had hardly changed, he still had the shaved hair and an exuberant sparkle in his eyes.

"Just go through, you know the way."

Connie was right, it wasn't the first time Levi had visited, so he already knew his way around their house. He walked, followed by Connie, through the open dining area, which immediately led into the living area and revealed the open door to the garden. He could already hear the agitated voices of his children.

When he stepped outside, he could immediately spot Sasha and Mikasa sitting around a table and talking. They looked up as he approached them. Mikasa's eyes met his and expressed more than words could ever have done. She must have been overjoyed that he had kept his promise, for it meant a lot to her. He briefly put one hand on her back and pressed his lips to her head. Immediately he looked at Sasha and gave her a smile too.

"Thank you for inviting Sasha, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to arrive."

"It's no problem, Mikasa already told us." She waved her hand briefly.

Just as Levi was about to sit down, he heard his son's shouts which grew louder and louder as he came towards him.

"Dad! "Dad. Dad. Dad, you're here! You have to come." He hastily embraced his father and immediately pulled his sleeve. Somewhat surprised, he tried to reassure his son.

"What's wrong, Farlan? We have all the time in the world."

"No, Dad! Come on!" He kept pulling on his father's sleeve. He moaned in annoyance, but he gave in to his fate. He turned around and nodded his head. "I'll be right back."

It wasn't a long walk he took with Farlan. He could already make out his destination, because he saw Connie and Sasha's children sitting together with his daughter at a place in the garden where a small wooden hut stood. "A doghouse!" It occurred to him.

The closer he got to the scene, the more clearly he could see the hustle and bustle before him. The children sat around a dog, which in turn was surrounded by several puppies. He knew that Connie and Sasha had a dog, but not that this one was expecting puppies. As he stood next to the children, he briefly laid his hands on the heads of Sasha's twins and lightly fuzzy their hair. They were a few years older than Farlan, but they were happy to have him as a playmate.

"Hello, Mr. Ackerman." It came out of their mouths like a chorus. His gaze wandered to his daughter, who sat with her back to him and talked quietly to Connie's daughter. She was only a few months younger than Farlan. He greeted her too before he gently stroked his daughter's back and sunk down to her.

"Aren't you gonna say hello to me, Isabel?" It was unusual, because otherwise she always wanted to be near her father.

Now Farlan also joined in with a still enthusiastic voice. "Go Isabel! You have to show it to Daddy!"

Slowly the little girl turned so Levi could see her better. She had a little puppy on her lap, which she gently stroked with her hands. He watched the moment as if he had never looked at anything more peaceful. Isabel's eyes were widened with happiness and seemed as pleased as her older brother.

"Did you have a nice day playing with the puppies?"

"Yes, they're all so cute! But Hoover is the best of them all!" Farlan replied.

"Hoover? Who would think of a name like that?" He raised one eyebrow.

"We Dad. Mom let us." Now Isabel had also turned to the conversation and looked at her father. "Here. You take it." She put the puppy in his hands.

Somewhat taken by surprise, he held the young dog in his arms and looked into his little button eyes. But no matter how cute he was, Levi couldn't clear his head of the thought of the mess he would make. Levi's awkwardness didn't seem to bother the puppy any further, as he sniffed with interest at his white shirt.

"He shall sleep in bed with me every night." Isabel spoke as if to herself.

"No! He'll sleep in my bed!" Farlan got in touch.

Levi looked confused between his children. "He will sleep with no one. This dog does not belong to you."

Isabel giggled softly and hid her face behind her little hands. "But Daddy. Hoover is coming home with us tonight."

Now Levi had to laugh too. "Ha-ha! Where do you get those ideas?"

"We spoke to Mum and she spoke to Aunt Sasha and she said it is OK."

Levi choked with the laughter when he realised Farlan was serious. He was still holding the puppy in his hands, which was now beginning to whimper. He tried to hide his rising rage from the children and pressed the young dog back into Isabel's hands.

"Daddy? What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to go see if the other adults need help with something." He pressed the words through his taut lips as unemotionally as possible.

When he stood up and stomped back through the garden towards the table, he realized how Connie had also rejoined the two women. Another glass filled with water had appeared on the table, he must have fetched it especially for him. But now he had no time for nice gestures. He wanted only one thing and that was to confront Mikasa. His anger grew with every step and he didn't care that he was bursting in the middle of a conversation.

"Mikasa. We need to talk." He came to a halt at the head of the table

"Let's just..." She knew exactly what it was about.

"Right now!" His voice had lost all kindness when he sharply spoke to her.

Mikasa knew it was no use, and finally rose to follow Levi into the house. Connie and Sasha glanced at each other but remained silent.

As a precaution, Mikasa closed the patio door behind them and watched her husband, who still had his back turned to her and was now resting his arms on the back of a chair. He must have been quite angry, because his hands were shaking, and he drilled his fingers into the wood.

He spoke softly but the suppressed anger resonated in every word he said. "Are you serious?"

"What do you mean?" She didn't want to provoke him, but she couldn't think of an appropriate response.

He slowly turned and stared at her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Hoover?"

"What is your problem? I thought it was a good idea."

"A good idea? You're the only one!"

"Pardon? There are several people out there, including your children, who see it differently."

"So you just decide on your own to bring a dirty animal into my house?! Without even talking to me?!" As he said the word "me" out loud, he pointed his index finger at himself.

"I didn't have to ask you. I already knew your answer..." Mikasa felt a slight dizziness but pushed it away.

"Oh! Very good! If you knew my answer, I wonder why you said yes." Levi leaned on the chair with one hand and stroked his face with the other.

"Its simple Levi! Because you don't decide everything, and I can see the value in that." The dizziness that the black-haired woman felt was getting worse and she sat down on the sofa before continuing. "Someone has to watch the children."

"Watch the children?" The captain had his forehead wrinkled and came up behind the sofa. Something pricked his heart as he thought about what she said. "Are you trying to tell me I'm not looking after Farlan and Isabel well enough?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No!" He was surprised at the determination with which she answered him.

"Then I don't think I quite understand..."

Mikasa's feelings went crazy, one moment she wanted to kiss her husband and the next she wanted to shout at him. She knew the reason but he didn't know it yet. A barely audible sobbing escaped her and a single tear ran down her cheek. But Levi would not be her husband if he had not noticed this. Immediately he had walked around the sofa and stood in front of Mikasa.

"What is it? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry!" Levi was insecure because, despite their little quarrel, he saw no reason for her to cry.

"No, it's all right. I just need to tell you something."

Levi now knelt down in front of her and took her head in his hands.

"Talk to me."

" I only found out a few days ago... I'm pregnant again."

Levi's eyes widened and he seemed to be frozen. The announcement must have hit the spot and she was right, because it was anything but planned. But to Mikasa's surprise, he pulled her tight and stood up with her. He turned once in a circle with her and carefully put her back on her feet, but not without releasing her from his embrace. The black-haired woman only now realized what he had just done and pressed him closer to her as well. It took Levi a few minutes to push her away from him again a little so he could look her in the eyes. His were filled with happiness, quite different from what Mikasa had expected.

"I guess I'll have to get the crib out of the basement again."

"Yes, indeed you will. But what about Hoover?"

"You can bring 100 more dogs!" He put his lips gently on hers and stroked her back with his hands. They were startled when they heard a coughing coming from the patio door. Sasha and Connie must've made their way to check on them.

Levi cleared his throat briefly and made an apologetic expression on his face. "Connie, Sasha I'm sorry. I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"I can see that, but everything seems to be okay here." Sasha smiled at them.

"What do you say we start taking care of the food slowly?"

After a while the meeting had moved to the inside of the house and the adults were preparing dinner. After everyone had filled their stomachs, they allowed the children to continue playing in the next room. The two couples made themselves comfortable in the living room. Just as Mikasa had settled down on the sofa next to Levi, Connie jumped up from his seat again.

"You know what? We should have a toast!"

"That's not necessary..." Levi tried to stop Connie, but he had already disappeared into the kitchen, only to return a little later with four glasses and a bottle. Soon each of them had a glass filled with red wine in their hands and held it in front of their chest.

"And what are we toasting to?" Did it come from Mikasa, who looked nervously at Levi.

"Mhhh... To everything. To the children! To us!" With these words, Connie and Sasha put on their glasses. Levi took advantage of this moment and emptied his glass in one go before exchanging it with Mikasa's. When Sasha turned to her again, she was amazed. "Mikasa Gosh, you've already finished your drink. Connie, pour her another glass, will you?"

"Oh no, that's really enough." But before the black-haired woman knew it, her, or rather Levi's, glass was full again. She leaned back a little and whispered in his ear. "This is going to be fun."

It turned out to be a pleasant evening, even though Levi did not speak much, he enjoyed the presence of the others and listened attentively to their conversations. He actually managed to empty Mikasa's wine glass again and again unnoticed, without seeming overly drunk. But when Connie was about to open a third bottle after a while, he stepped in.

"Do you hear that?"

"No. What do you mean?"

"Just that. It's so quiet, we should check on the kids."

"That's a good idea." Connie put the bottle down again. and went into one of the kids' rooms with Levi. When they opened the door ajar, a peaceful scene was revealed to them. The children were all together on blankets and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Between them lay a book, which one of the older children of Connie and Sasha must have read out loud.

"I think they all had a very good time today."

"I think so, too. I think we should get them home to bed." With these words, Levi lifted his children gently from the covers so he could hold one in each arm. They made it easy for him, because they were half asleep and put their arms around his neck. He left Connie in that room so he could put his own children to bed. On the way back to the living room, Mikasa came to meet him. She had to suppress a laugh when she saw her sleeping children in her husband's arms.

"I think it's about time, I'll just get..."

"Hoover!" Sasha had taken the also sleeping puppy in the meantime and put it now in Mikasa's arms. "Get out of here before someone wakes up." Mikasa and Levi nodded silently and smiled at their hostess. When they were already some meters away from the house, they turned around one last time and smiled back friendly.

The way back to their own home, they walked in silence. The night was pleasant, but a bit chilly. Not a single cloud was visible in the sky and so the view of the moon and the stars was perfect. It was exactly such peaceful moments that confirmed Levi in his decision. Years ago, he could not have dreamed of this life, he had thought it was a wish that would probably never come true. He looked to his side and at the figure of Mikasa. Even if they clashed sometimes, it was more than worth it. She would now, albeit unplanned, give him the most beautiful gift one could wish for, for the third time. After the family had arrived, Levi put his children into their beds and gave them a kiss on the forehead. He just wanted to go to the bathroom. Mikasa, who in the meantime had kept Hoover in the living room, had now also arrived at her man's side and nodded only when he looked at her pleadingly. She knew exactly what he wanted. While he disappeared in the bathroom, she made sure Farlan and Isabel got out of their day clothes and put on their sleeping clothes.

After Levi had finished, he rubbed his hair dry with a towel and went into the bedroom. He put on short trousers and sat down on the big bed. He leaned his upper body against the back of the bed and folded his arms behind his head. He stretched briefly once and then left his legs in a V-shape in front of him. It did not take long before Mikasa also came into the bedroom and changed her clothes. With tired eyes Levi watched his wife and let his gaze wander over her belly again and again. Even though nothing was visible yet, he was looking for a change. He stretched out his arms to her and indicated to her to sit down with him. She sat between his legs and leaned her back against his chest. When he put his arms around her body from behind, she let her head fall into the neck and rested on his shoulder.

"Mhhh." Levi relaxed as he alternately ran his hands across her stomach.

"You can' t feel it yet." Mikasa had placed one of her hands on his.

"Well, I do notice something." He casually moved one of his hands up and across her breasts.

"It must be the alcohol." She had to smile.

"I've really had more than enough." Levi stroked a strand of hair behind Mikasa's ear with one hand and whispered softly into it. "I'm so happy."

The words sent a shiver down the black-haired woman's back and she reached behind her with one hand to stroke gently over his head. After a little while she whispered back. "What do you think? Will it be a boy or a girl?" But she got no answer, except the steady breathing of her husband. The alcohol must have done him some damage, because he seemed to have fallen asleep. Carefully she loosened his grip around her body to be able to lie on the bed properly. But not without making sure that Levi, too, could lie comfortably. She looked at his face as if she had never seen it in this state before. His hard features looked much finer in his sleep. He made a completely peaceful and less tense impression. Gently she pushed aside some hairs that were hanging in his face to be able to look at him even better. It was hard for her to take her eyes off his, in her eyes, perfect lips. She could not hold back and breathed the words that burned on her soul before she touched his lips. "I love you Levi!"

When she felt his warm skin on hers, a comforting sensation arose in her that only he could create in her. To her amazement, he kissed her back even in his sleep. Mikasa knew that she would wake him up if she went on and so she decided to get away from him again and just snuggled up to him. She loved it when he just held her in his arms and pressed her firmly against him. She felt safe and secure, a feeling she had only got to know very late. And so it was that night too, when he wrapped his arms around her in his sleep and pressed her to himself even tighter than usual.


End file.
